


Secondhand Communication

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Ami and her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

The notes on the whiteboard changed day to day.

 _Study hard._

 _Have a good day at work,_ Ami wrote.

 _Buy eggs,_ her mother jotted.

 _Made edamame. Leftovers in the fridge._

 _Brought in takeout. Have some for tomorrow's dinner._

 _Field trip tomorrow. Will be gone early. Might be at Kino-san's house for a study group-sleepover._

 _Study hard. High school entrance exams are in two months._

 _Yes, Mother._

Ami padded quietly down the hall to add a proactive _Out of ice cream_ to the whiteboard.

Her mother left her room to write a quick _Pick up apple juice on your way home from school._

They met at the door of the kitchen, in bunny slippers and pajamas, at 9:30 on Tuesday morning. Mother and daughter, at neither work nor school, both exclaimed at the same time, "I'm sick."


End file.
